Soos the Were-furry
by ChadR-2014
Summary: Soos was bitten by person who wear an furry-like cartoonish wolf costume, And for sometimes every 3 or 4 weeks on Friday and Saturday, Soos turn into 'Werefurry' and attack people by stuff foxes and infected more people.


**Soos first Fan Webcomic**

* * *

**Soos Ramirez **was you average worker from Mystery Shack, Put change that he return himself and few to several more people (Possibly Teens and less likely Adults) in Gravity Falls into them.

All Started in couples week ago in Early July, That Soos was going be on his Windows XP looking for some girls (This is before that episode) though making an Fan Webcomic by making an Counter-Strike Webcomic with some TF2 elements with weak named "Scout the Red Terrorist" with some spelling errors and some badly drawn pictures having Soos as Marty Stu hero that meant to be Cameo on two comic strips put instead he upgraded him as Major Character for rest of series and somewhat Founder of his Fanfic company to erased US government with whole nation and BLU co. into Soostan and renamed BLU co. into Abuelita warm and fluffy co. even the Webcomic was about based from Valve's Shooter games.

And He work on the first "Comic" strip into his recently created Website that contians some of his Fan webcomics and maybe more future fan webcomics if he need the money to making somewhat Web Studio at his house.

Put he want to finished his Fan Webcomic put he need go to work at Mystery Shack for that limited money need to quit an creating his Web Studio at his home, And as he left to work, His Grandma yelling rude at him to get his "Lunch", Soos getting his lunch was need for now until getting his own lunch of he need like 2,000 dollars for getting his own food, Put right now he just get what he need from his Grandma.

And now Soos left to Mystery Shack, And also taking by Bus this time as Soos think for once, As just like that he gos near Bus Stop as some Guy wears an Cartoonish Wolf Costume look at him by an few sidewalks in front him, Soos just daydream until the Bus came.

The Cartoon Wolf Guy 'telports' every two inches within thirty seconds, Soos quickly becomes Paranoid as Cartoon Wolf guy as still looking at him as he slowly came to him like Shark who look at Soos as Bus finally come out nowhere, And Soos jumps right in as give some bucks and coins to Bus driver, And Cartoonish Wolf guy "morns" like wolf and saying "Oh, Man".

Soos was now relaxes from accident as he now going to Mystery Shack to get pay from Islamic Uncle Stan or Islamic Uncle Sam [Is acutally Soos thinking Uncle Stan is, And not his real self or just an nickname). As the Bus drop him in nearest Bus station that drops him off for his job. Soos now jump out the Bus and walking into his job with Wendy's (TM) (And again, this is what Soos see Wendy is) and Stan's Grandchilds (Maple and Dipper).

Soos was working hard around the place like fixing some lightbulbs, signs on Mystery Shack titles as letter H always falls down for no reason, And talk sometimes with his Owners kids.

* * *

**Werid ideas happens on Soos**

* * *

Soos was finishing his work time as Mystery Shack and talk more with mostly Dipper Pines about his 'weird' morning what some guy wears an Cartoon Wolf that stalking him on away to work, Dipper thought Soos was on Drugs, Put yet agains he manchild because he to mentally lack what drug is. So Dipper rethink and need his Book #3 to check any creatures that in there on " Living Objects" or "Subcultures" sections. As Dippers reads from the book, Soos think it take forever about the Cartoon Wolf guy. So he walk out and going be returning back into his home with his payment.

As Wendy and Soos himself leaves the Mystery Shack, Wendy look Soos as Soos himself now feels something freaked out again, And Wendy come at Soos about what he said about Cartoonish Wolf Guy and yet again she ears dropping on Dipper and Soos at Cashier's section, Soos said by Dipper that he crazy about Cartoonish Wolf dude, Wendy also revals as was talking with Soos that she also been stalking by same guy, And also he got more friends wears ether Realistic and Cartoonish color and fluffly animal costumes.

Soos now feels more Paranoid about more them, As he so scared about him, He ask Wendy to defended himself because what Wendy said. Wendy said fine to Soos an Wendy grab his hand with an Flashlight as Sun is now closes, As some people turn thier home for thier time, As Soos ask her to take him into nearest Bus Stop to back into Downtown. Wendy said sure and also she give her Flashlight to Soos for safety reasons. And they walking into the Bus Stop as Soos feel something watching him.

Wendy slab Soos to quiting being Paranoid again as there no being is around them for first time, As Soos see some big cartoonish lights beyond Wendy's head. Cause Soos to uses his flashlight to attempted leaving them away from him and Wendy. Wendy look beyond and see there Nothing there as slab Soos again for make fun of her, Except he isn't.

And the Bus come as Soos feels something painful as Wendy see an Dog paw "Tattoo" on his back by neck as Soos see the Bus, And Wendy see the Cartoon Wolf guy with his friend Sonic-like costume guy this time Grab Wendy in back with touch his hand into Wendy's back by neck with come forming the same Dog paw "Tattoo" as Soos getting from nowhere. As more people with costumes we begin grab Wendy as Soos runs into Bus. Soos jumps into Bus with still pain as Bus Driver take Soos to his home. Causing some of vocal fight which is best for Soos, As one of person just take him into his home to call his Grandma and later the medics to taking him to Hospital

As some people at Bus demend the Driver to send Soos to Hosptial so need to get help. As Bus begins leaving away from Wendy as them take her away from Mystery Shack into the forest. And the person named Chad R. just take Soos to Hospital and Call the medics to take him to the Gravity Falls Hospital to get some help.

Driver just take his idea very seriously as he was afraid of him for something, As Driver stop the near Bus Stop to Park zone and Take Soos to Hosptial by foot and he load an Shotgun from Gangs and stuff.

And as Bus stop the Park zone, Chad who caring Soos with his back to Gravity Falls Hosptial as they are getting there. Soos was wake just little and returning to sleep as Those people agains are coming forward to Chad and Soos into the Hospital by next few minutes away, As Chad grab something out of his picket, It's Chad's laptop about haters video and criticism of subculture and it cause them to back up. As them run away as they close to Hospital. Chad yell some medics and he tell the Soos is hurt and cause him in knock out from the Dog's paw. The medics get Soos to Hospital as Chad care his laptop and ran back his home to drink his Pepsi.

Soos is now at Bed of Hospital as he wake up on morning, At his back as the Dog's paw is still there at his back as doctor and even tattoo parlor are can't removed as seems is somewhat permanent in Biological terms.


End file.
